shikikirafandomcom-20200214-history
Freya's Discography
FREY☆ #Daughters of FREY☆ #Little Lovers #Ready for Me? #Wild Passion #Mesmerized Note: The album was well received being the sub-unit's debut album; however, major criticism hit the group because of how extremely young girls, not including Ayako Itou, were singing such mature songs. Girl Power #Sassy Mouth #Brand New Journey #Girls Be Ambitious! #Girl Power Note: Holidays #No Lonely Nights #Someone to Hold #Cupid's Kiss #Gift in White #Golden Vacation #Tanabata Fireworks #Terrifying Haunts #Mistletoe Christmas #Make a Wish #Special Fan Message Note: Holidays was dedicated to celebrating the holidays that the girls of FREY☆ dubbed were to them the most important and most romantic. Take the Crown #New Girl in Town #Not Lying Down #Take the Crown #Take the Crown (Karaoke) Note: You're Mine #Temptation #Cast a Spell #Voodoo #Enchanted Voice #Alluring Eyes #Beguiling Scent #Bewitched #Sweet Red Lips #Give Me a Kiss #You're Mine Note: You're Mine is FREY☆'s third release, and it was made to fit the Halloween season. The theme of the album was a person being bewitched by a mythical being such as witches, vampires, sirens, nymphs, and etcetera. Payback #Payback #Fooled Me Twice #Oh My! #Payback (Karaoke) Note: FREY☆'s single. FREY☆ Concert Collection: Volume 1 Note: A compilation of songs sung by FREY☆ during their 1st Tour that are not availble on their CDs or anywhere else. So Cliche #The Sues #Princess? #Prince Charming #Hero #Damsel in Distress #Shining Armor #No Romeo Juliet #Just Me #Call the Girls #Special Fan Message Note: The girls of FREY☆ had created the third album in hopes of getting girls to become more independent and to think for themselves rather than waiting for a so called Prince Charming. It was released two months after Kagome/Gou had released her solo album, Cageless. Rewind #Rewind #Don't Need You #Better Off #Rewind (Karaoke) Note: Supernova #Supernova #Galaxy Girl #Cosmic Night #Supernova (Karaoke) Reception: FREY☆'s single. Deity #Red String of Yue-Lao #Lady Venus #Fairy Aynia #Mother Hathor #Hera's Blessing #Cupid Strikes Again #Hymen's Joyous Fortune #Graces Three and More #Whispers of Suadela #Special Fan Message Note: FREY☆'s fifth album was dedicated in showing which deities in mythology that the girls of FREY☆ thought were the most important in romance. FREY☆ Concert Collection: Volume 2 Note: A compilation of songs sung by FREY☆ during their 2nd Tour that are not availble on their CDs or anywhere else. Satellite #Satellite #Party Up! #Snap Shot #Satellite (Karaoke) Note: FREY☆'s single. Best of FREY☆: Five Year Anniversary Note: A compilation of the best songs sung by FREY☆ throughout the five years since their debut. The album includes concert only songs, OSTs from dramas, radio only songs, and more. There is also a DVD included with messages from FREY☆. Romance #Confessions - Ayako Itou #Thinking of You - Kasumi Matsuoka #Surprise Me - Etsuko Koizumi #Together Time - Emi Suzuki & Kagome Higurashi #Cuddles - Kotone Mizushima #Be Considerate - Kagome Higurashi #Proposals - FREY☆ #Weddings - FREY☆ #Password to My Heart Note: FREY☆'s fifth album was dedicated in showing what things or actions the girls of FREY☆ thought were the most romantic. Category:Silent Composition Category:Freya Category:Music Category:Zodiac